Borg Sphere
Name: Sphere Craft: Borg Collective Sphere Type: Scout ship, long-range tactical vessel, auxiliary craft Scale: capital Length: 600 meter diameter sphere Starship Size: 9 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D+1 Crew: 11,000; Skeleton: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 370,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: x568.7 Transwarp: x0.045 (See Notes) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 9.5 Hull: 6D+2 Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 65 / 2D+2 *Scan: 135 / 3D+2 *Search: 180 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Weapons *'12 Borg Energy Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 per cube side Location: 2 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 5D *'6 Borg Cutting Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'6 Borg Feedback Pulse Generators' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'6 Borg Shield Drainers' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'6 Borg Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-20/100/250 Ammunition: 2,000 Borg Torpedoes total Spread: 12 Damage: 10D *'6 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Regenerative Alcoves: 11,000 *Escape Pods: none :*Specialized Hull: Borg Ship Regeneration *Maximum Life Support: 50,000 Transporters *Personnel: 10 :*Range: 100,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 5 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 40 persons *Cargo: 10 :*Range: 160,000 km :*Capacity: 800 kg Complement *Probes: 100 Notes: *'Transwarp': The vessel may travel at transwarp speeds for 97.65 hours (50,000 light years) before the transwarp coil needs to be replaced. Description: The Borg long-range tactical vessel, commonly referred to by the Federation as a Borg sphere, was a sphere-shaped starship used by the Borg Collective during the late 24th century. Borg spheres were used by the Borg as scout ships or long-range tactical vessels. Borg sphere were also embedded into some Borg cubes, and were used as auxiliary craft. (Star Trek: First Contact; VOY: "Dark Frontier", "Drone") Borg spheres had a crew complement of 11,000 Borg drones. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") The spheres were approximately 600 meters in diameter, and had an interior bay large enough to hold an Intrepid-class starship. (ENT: "Regeneration"; VOY: "Endgame") Borg spheres had transwarp capability and ablative hull armor. They were also equipped with a tractor beam. (VOY: "Drone") Provided its deflector shields were down, a Borg sphere could be destroyed by a Sovereign-class starship with relative ease using quantum torpedoes. (Star Trek: First Contact) In 2378, Starfleet attempted to destroy a sphere with a fleet of starships. The sphere was holding the USS Voyager, which was able to destroy the sphere from the inside using transphasic torpedoes. (VOY: "Endgame") After the Battle of Sector 001, a Borg sphere was observed to have time travel capabilities, by generating a temporal vortex through the controlled emission of chronometric particles. The Borg sphere traveled back to the year 2063, in order to prevent the historical event on Earth, known as First Contact. (Star Trek: First Contact) In 2153, a team of scientists found the remains of the Borg sphere from 2063 in the Arctic Circle. (ENT: "Regeneration") In 2375, the crew of the USS Voyager successfully retrieved a Borg transwarp coil from a damaged Sphere, as part of Operation Fort Knox. At the time, the sphere was only able to travel at warp 2 because it was regenerating from the damage. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") A sphere had no living quarters, or a discernible engineering section for the propulsion systems. There however was a primary shield generator inside the shield matrix. The several transwarp coils of a Sphere were contained inside specialized rooms called transwarp chambers that featured heavy shielding. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") Source: *Memory Alpha: Borg Sphere *Memory Beta: Borg Sphere *thedemonapostle